3 Phantoms Sing and Torture everyone without touching them
by bibbledoo
Summary: Sequel to "Danny tortures everyone without even touching them". Dani, Danny, and Dan are the "torturers". Rated T for curse words.


Just to keep these people off me...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman.<br>Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dani and Danny walked on stage for the talent show. All the ghosts and humans they knew were there. They both had microphones in hand, and the ghosts and humans, even Vlad, had ectoplasmic restraints that blocked weapons and powers. Danny started tapping his foot, and Dani opened her mouth to "sing".<p>

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK! I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT! HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!" Screeched Dani in a _really_ high pitch. She closed her mouth and Danny started to sing. Tucker's glasses and camera cracked.

"I KISSED A BOY JUST TO START SHIT! GOT ALL THE HONEYS IN THE CLUB EXCITED! I KISSED A BOY JUST TO START SHIT! HOMEBOY WAS NOT ABOUT IT!" Yelled Danny, sounding a herd of dying animals and sharp nails being dragged across a chalkboard. Jack and Maddie were gaping, shocked.

"We also have a special guest today," Said Danny. Clockwork was looking for his thermos… "Everyone, please welcome…. DARK DAN AKA DAN PHANTOM!" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker paled, Clockwork gulped. Dan appeared, microphone in hand, right behind Danny. All three Phantoms took a deep breath and…

"NARWHALS, NARWHALS, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! CAUSING A COMMOTION! CUZ THEY ARE SO AWESOME!" "Sang" Dani, Danny, and Dan. Now everyone hated narwhals.

"I'M A LITTLE BUTTERFLY!" Screeched the three Phantoms like banshees. Star was crying, the lunch Lady was only on one mood, Desiree forgot her favorite line, Ghostwriter forgot how to write, and Sam was crying.

"I FEEL THE EARTH MOVING!" Yelled the trio, now making duplicates, magnifying the terrible sounds.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!" Paulina was getting wrinkles and being kind, Dash was looking pale.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" All three Phantoms screeched like a herd of sick, dying animals. Lancer was forgetting book titles, and Tucker forgot how to work technology.

"OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR! YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR!" Sang the clone, the original, and the alternative future evil self. Maddie was considering breaking the mother rules and telling her son (and granddaughter) they couldn't sing. Which was weird, because the entire Fenton family had heard both younger Phantoms sing beautifully.

"IN THIS TOWN, WE CALL HOME, EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SONG!" Vlad's ears were turning past hopeless, and he was turning into a force of good, Pariah Dark was trembling, and Walker was forgetting about rules.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN THE BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE! IMAGINATION, THAT IS YOUR CREATION!" Sand Dan and Danny, making Dani look on the verge of a laughing fit.

"AND I'VE GOT MY AXE! AND I'VE GOT MY MACE! AND I LOVE MY WIFE, WITH THE UGLY FACE! I'M A VIKING THROUGH AND THROU-OU- OUGH!" Screeched all the Phantoms, duplicates and all, sounding worse than the Ghostly Wail.

"ACHY BREAKY HEART! MY ACHY BREAKY HEART!" Screeched the trio, Clockwork forgot everything he knew, Skulker forgot about hunting, Ember couldn't remember her name.

"AROUND THE WORLD, AROUND THE WORLD! AROUND THE WORLD, AROUND THE WORLD!" Sam was wearing pink, Maddie and Jack couldn't remember a thing about ghosts, and Frostbite had second opinions about "Great One".

"NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN…." Wulf forgot Esperanto, Freakshow forgot about his Ghost Envy.

_Six Hours later….._

"NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN!" All three Phantoms bowed, said, in sync, "I rest our case" and left, the restraints disappearing after they left.

* * *

><p>I am a terrible person. But I don't feel sorry for torturing characters with music.<br>*evil grin*  
>BeeDoo: *pales*<br>Bye, until next time. Also, for all you Phantom Guardians readers, what should Danny's center be? I need your help!

Also, virtual cookies to those who give me the titles of the songs I used. Just use the comments bar. I will reply and tell you if you got it right. You will get cookies for effort too! :)

Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved! Flames will be forced to listen to the Phantoms sing this. I have recordings of this event!  
>:)<p> 


End file.
